Un Corazón Roto
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: En el momento en que los Dark Masters regresan, un complot misterioso acaba con la vida de Davis, y Kari su novia queda devastada. Aun con el paso del tiempo, Kari es incapaz de olvidar su amor, y comienza a obsesionarse con la idea de revivir a Davis, cueste lo que cueste...


Eso es lo que pasa cuando el amor verdadero desaparece de la vida, un dolor insoportable le sigue, y una agonía que nunca termina.

Y tú, ¿qué harías si perdieras a la persona más amada por ti?

¿No intentarías resucitarlo por todos los medios posibles... e imposibles?

Eso es justo lo que le paso a Kari...

* * *

**_Producciones Reescritores de la Realidad Presentan... _**

* * *

**_Un Corazón Roto._ **

* * *

_Capítulo 1. "Muerte" _

* * *

(Tragedía...)

* * *

Sí el cielo estaba nublado y su claridad obscurecida, una lluvia persistente caía en la ciudad.

Un mortecino golpe del Destino, un patético escenario luctuoso, para cierta chica de cabello castaño.

Un dolor inaudito, una herida que jamás cerrara...

Un grito final, un sacrificio, y una muerte noble honrosa y heroica, todo eso no le importaba a Kari.

Un llanto terrible de agonia espiritual y emocional, un inmenso dolor inundaba como las olas de un tsunami en todo el ser de Kari.

¿Qué hizo ella para merecer este destino? ¿No fue suficiente todo lo que ella ha tenido que sacrificar por los soberanos?

¿Por qué le quitan todo?

¿Por qué?

Kari con la mirada fija y las lágrimas brotando como una fuente de sus ojos, se queda mirando al destrozado cuerpo de Davis...

...Muerto...

Kari nisiquiera podía asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, no se podía persuadir de que Davis estaba muerto, no él, no de esta terrible forma, no nunca en este horrible día.

Es imposible... Davis no puede estar muerto...

La lluvia caía y empapaba todo el cuerpo de Kari, que ya no podía sentir nada, ni aun el calor de la vida... ni el frió de la muerte...

Su amado, su ilusion más grande, su mundo, la persona más querida y la más cercana a ella, ya no era más. Su luz que le alumbraba el camino tan claramente en esta vida, se había extinguido subitamente.

Un mortal golpe del destino, en una horrible batalla predestinada, un espantoso sacrificio que Kari prefería que él nunca hubiera hecho, mejor vivir la vida juntos lado a lado, que separados por el insoslayable muro de la muerte...

Pero, Davis prefería morir él, a que algo malo le pasara a ella, sin tomar en cuenta que la vida de Kari dependía totalmente de la permanencia de Davis en esta vida. Pero, que al ver la vida de su amado acabada, cabe la pregunta peligrosa y afilada como una espada: ¿Merece la pena vivir la vida sin el ser amado?

Y la respuesta que Kari se daba, terrorifica voz la anunciaba.

**No.**

Exacto. La vida sin el amor verdadero a tu lado, no merece la pena, no es más que una simulación estúpida, un ejercició de irracional egoísmo que la gente común llama simplemente: "Seguir Adelante."

Pero eso es por que no entienden el dolor que es perder al ser más amado por uno, y al sentir miedo de eso se escudan egoístamente en su "Seguir Adelante" comó si solo por darle la espalda a estas cosas, las tragedías de la vida no fueran a repetirse.

Claro que se repiten, y más veces de las que nadie pueda imaginarse...

Para Kari ese día su vida terminó, la lluvia caía sobre el ensangrentado cuerpo de Davis, y le era imposible a Kari borrar las manchas de sangre de su amado, no lo deseaba ni le importaba. Todo había terminado para ella, y con un gemido espantoso de dolor, y un grito que sonó como un trueno, Kari sacó todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

**-¡¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! **

El grito sonó en toda la calle, en toda la ciudad, en todo el mundo, y en todo el universo...

Kari gritó con la cabeza al cielo y los ojos en blanco, una poderosa energía se desato de su interior, y esta se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba, su dolor por perder a su verdadero amor en Davis, toco hasta el cielo y elimino sin resistencia a los malvados Dark Masters, que habían regresado para vengarse principalmente de TK, que había provocado la ira y la venganza del malvado asesino Piedmon...

La energía de Kari producto de su desesperación y del dolor incomparable de su corazón roto, barre con todo y destruye a los Dark Masters.

Kari gritaba al cielo y sentía un espantoso dolor en su corazón, la energía descontrolada de Kari subia como sus lágrimas al cielo...

Hasta que ella se desploma sobre el cuerpo de Davis, y se desmaya sin saber nada más de aquella terrible batalla, que le quito todo lo que ella tenía en la vida.

Su amado, el amor eterno e infinito que es su alegría, y que Kari más ama que a nadie en el mundo entero. Su tesoro y su luz, que la alumbra con su ser, en esa terrible obscuridad que siempre la a perseguido, pero que solo el amor dulce y lleno de bondad de Davis la salvaba de toda amenaza...

Lágrimas y sangre, esa es la paga de Kari al servir al egoísta plan de los soberanos.

¿Y todo para que?

¿Para que Davis muriera?

¿Con qué proposito?

¿Quienes son ellos para quitarle a Davis?

Para Kari la vida sin Davis, es un infierno, abismo de desesperación, templo del mal, anillo de compromiso seguro con el traidor de Takeru...

* * *

Aquella mañana en el hospital general de Odaiba, la vida de Kari cambio para siempre, por que al despertar y preguntar primero que nada por Davis, todos sombrios y cabizbajos, le recordaron la espantosa realidad.

Davis murió protegiéndo junto a ella y los demás la ciudad, de un ataque de los Dark Masters que regresaron para vengarse de TK.

Kari al escuchar estas terribles palabras estalla contra todos, y entre gritos desaforados los maldice a todos por no ayudar a Davis, e impedir que él sacrificara su importante y valiosísima vida.

-¡¡Todos ustedes son unos cobardes!! ¡¡Los odio a todos, malditos sean, malditos sean por siempre los soberanos!! ¡¡Los destruire a todos!! ¡¡Devuélvame a mi amado Davis, él es todo lo que tengo!! Sin Davis... yo... yo... Exclama Kari a viva voz, y luego rompe en llanto, sus emociones estallaron como nunca, mostrando un lado obscuro y aterrador que dejo a más de uno de los elegidos presentes, completamente de piedra. Tai jamás había visto a Kari ponerse tan mal, y se sintió terriblemente vació sin la sonrisa de Kari.

Davis había muerto, su muerte dejo una huella inborrable en Kari, que en su funeral lloro su alma hecha pedazos hasta el cansancio. -Amor mío, ¿por qué tenías que morir? No lo entiendo ni lo entenderé nunca. Te amo... Davis... por siempre... Dijo Kari con lágrimas verdaderas en el funeral de Davis, vestida totalmente de negro, guardando luto por su amado.

Una semana después del funeral, Kari cayó en un letargo terrible, mientras que la ciudad lentamente sanaba sus heridas. Dentró de la habitación de Kari, ella estaba soñando con el pasado, al lado de Davis.

Eran otros tiempos, felices tiempos llenos de alegría y de amor...

* * *

La lluvia sorprendió a Kari justo después de que la escuela termino, y ella como siempre olvido su paraguas, y mientras espera afuera de una tienda resignada a que la lluvia se detenga, un cierto chico pelirrojo se aparece. -Hola Kari, que bueno que te encontre. Ven te acompaño a tu casa. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa amable, y Kari se voltea y sonrie nerviosa. -Ah, no te preocupes Davis, la verdad TK ya no tarda en venir por mi. Dijo Kari medio nerviosa, y Davis bajo su paraguas rojo arqueo una ceja. -Conque TK, ¿eh? ¿Por qué mientes Kari? Dijo Davis con una linda sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza, y Kari respinga. -Yo no estoy mintiendo Davis, enserio va a venir TK. Dijo Kari para defenderse, y Davis se acerca a Kari, y se pone frente a ella, su rostro a centimetros del de ella que se ruboriza bastante.

-Sí estas mintiendo Kari, acabo de ver a TK muy apurado irse a su casa, para ayudar a su mamá. TK nisiquiera sabe que estas aquí esperando por él. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa linda, y Kari respingo y se pone toda colorada de la cara, Davis la atrapo con su mentira, y ella baja su rostro oculto en una sombra.

-Lo siento Davis, no quería mentir, es que no quiero molestarte con mis problemas. Dijo Kari muy apenada y nerviosa, últimamente ella se ha sentido rara cuando Davis esta cerca, en sus doce años esto nunca antes le había pasado, y Davis sonrie. -No te preocupes Kari, no es molestia para mi ayudarte siempre que pueda, ven la lluvia no va a parar, y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar. Dijo Davis sonriendo lindo y extiende su mano a Kari, y ella alza su rostro y acepta su mano, los dos se van juntos tomados de la mano en dirección a la recidencia Kamiya.

Mientras los dos caminan tomados de la mano, Kari se pone a pensar, ella nunca había notado lo realmente atento amable y bondadoso que es Davis con ella siempre. Davis se voltea y sonrie. -Me parece increíble que ya haya pasado un año desde la batalla contra Malonmyotismon, como vuela el tiempo. Dijo Davis amable haciendo conversación con Kari, y ella asiente. -Es verdad, ya pasó todo un año desde ese momento. Oye Davis, ¿no estas molesto conmigo por mentir? Pregunta Kari medio preocupada por que le haya mentido, pero era por que Kari no sabe lo que siente por él últimamente, y por eso se escuda detrás de TK, y Davis se voltea y sonrie muy lindo. -No estoy molesto Kari, de hecho me gusta ver este lado tuyo, no eres perfecta ni tan pura Kari, tienes un lado obscuro, pero eso esta bien. Creo que ahora te quiero más por eso Kari. Dijo Davis sonriendo lindo y feliz, y Kari se quedó pasmada de ver y escuchar lo que le dijo, él la sigue aceptando a pesar de sus secretos defectos, aun cuando él vio un poco de su lado obscuro, no lo toma a mal y hasta le dijo que la quiere más por eso.

Kari de pronto sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco más de lo normal, y sonrió igual de linda que él. -Gracias Davis por ser tan bueno conmigo, y aceptar como soy, estoy contenta de que esta vez seas tu quién me acompaña a mi casa. Dijo Kari sonriendo alegre, y ella aprieta su mano con la de Davis un poco más, ella de verdad se alegro mucho de saber que él la quiere a pesar de todo.

Davis sonrie y se acera un poco más a Kari, y se siente muy feliz. -Te quiero Kari, y me alegro mucho de estar contigo. Dijo Davis sincero y amable, y Kari se sintió muy feliz de saber que a él le gusta su compañia, de cierto modo a ella también le gustaba la suya y mucho.

Los dos se empiezan a reir contentos bajo la lluvia, mientras caminan a la recidencia Kamiya, y para Kari pudo sentir que esto era el comienzo de un cambio hermoso, uno bienvenido y lleno de alegría en su vida.

* * *

Era la tarde de un miercoles un año después de que Kari supiera por Davis, que la acepta aun en su lado obscuro y con defectos, cuando al salir del salón para ir a su casa, vemos a Kari encontrarse con TK en el pasillo.

TK sonrie contento y se acerca. -Ah Kari que bueno que todavía estabas aquí, ven te acompaño a tu casa. Dijo TK con una linda sonrisa, pero Kari sonrie disimuladamente y niega con la cabeza, esta vez lo rechazo. -Lo siento TK, hoy no puedo ir contigo, ni tampoco puedes acompañarme. Tengo algo importante que hacer en casa, y me temo que no puedo ir contigo. Dijo Kari sonriendo linda, y TK se quedó pasmado. -Ah, bueno esta bien, pero, ¿esta todo bien Kari? Me parece extraño que no pueda acompañarte como siempre. Dijo TK extrañado de no poder acompañar a Kari hoy, y ella sonrie misteriosa. -Todo esta bien, solo tengo que resolver un asunto personal, es algo privado por eso no puedes acompañarme TK, pero gracias de todos modos. Dijo Kari con su sonrisa disimulada, la que ella usa para esconder ciertas cosas, y con eso dicho Kari se retira rápidamente por el pasillo a la salida.

En los casilleros Kari ve a Davis cambiarse de zapatos, y ella sonrie muy contenta y feliz, y se acerca por detrás para darle una sorpresa. Davis cierra su casillero y suspira un poco, luego se voltea y se sorprende de ser atrapado por Kari en un abrazo y un beso.

Davis se sorprende pero cierra sus ojos, y los dos se besan con amor, y luego se separan. -Kari, ¿qué pasa? Te pueden ver, o hasta TK puede descubrirte. Dijo Davis medio preocupado por ella, y Kari sonrió muy feliz. -No me importa, no tengo ningun secreto para ti Davis, y además lo que piensen otras personas me tiene sin cuidado. Solo me importa tu opinión Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y sonrió linda, el año pasado pasaron muchas cosas, y al final Kari lo supo, ella se había enamorado de Davis.

Tanto Davis como Kari, los dos han reido y llorado juntos, y todo lo que han compartido le ha traído increíble alegría y felicidad a Kari, nunca antes se había sentido así con alguien. Kari acaricia el rostro de Davis, y él sonrie delicadamente y con mucho cuidado toma la mano de Kari y la besa, y ella se ruboriza un montón. -Kari amor mío, yo estoy tan contento contigo, aun si no podemos vernos todos los días. Hasta cuando te veo al lado de TK, yo me siento feliz y de verdad estoy enamorado de ti. Dijo Davis con sinceridad y no estaba jugando, su declaración era autentica.

Kari se acercó a Davis y lo abraza con mucho amor, por fin Davis le dijo lo que siente por ella. -Yo también te amo Davis, estoy profundamente enamorada de ti, por eso hoy quiero que me acompañes a mi casa. Dijo Kari sincera y muy cariñosa, Davis se sorprendió pero se alegro de saber que Kari también lo ama, esto era lo más maravilloso que ha sentido en la vida.

Kari pudo sentir una alegría infinita llenar todo su corazón, y los dos se dan un beso lleno de amor, ambos sonreían extremadamente contentos del maravilloso y hermoso amor, en un instante infinito de sublime complicidad.

Pero...

Escondido entre las sombras, detrás de los casilleros, estaba TK que vio y escucho todo. TK se sintió como un perdedor al no notarlo antes, alguien se había acercado a Kari cuando no estaba mirando, y ese era Davis.

TK se sintió furioso y celoso, nunca se imagino que Kari se enamorara de Davis, en vez de él. TK sin ser visto se retiro pensando en una forma de decepcionar a Kari de Davis, pero lo que no sabía era el plan de Kari para unirse por completo con su amado Davis.

* * *

Esa tarde, frente a la puerta de su casa, Kari se voltea con una sonrisa linda. -Oye Davis, ¿puedes entrar por un momento por favor? Es que tengo algo importante que decirte. Dijo Kari sincera y algo emocionada por lo que iba a pasar, y Davis asintió. -Claro Kari, puedo entrar por un momento. Dijo Davis sincero y un poco curioso sobre lo que Kari tiene que decirle, y ella sonrie muy contenta y feliz, y se voltea con una sonrisa de inmensa satisfacción. "Perfecto. Davis acepto, y mis padres están de viaje, el tonto de Tai esta con Matt y su banda, este es el momento. Ya lo veras Davis, te voy a demostrar todo mi amor, ya no puedo resistirlo más, la tentación es demasiado grande." Pensó Kari muy contenta, por que ella planea demostrar su amor por completo a Davis, y unirse a él de forma inseparable.

Kari abre la puerta y deja a Davis entrar, luego cierra la puerta, y pone el seguro, para impedir cualquier interrupción molesta, y tener algo de tiempo si es que Tai llega antes de lo planeado, y de ese modo Kari lo planeo todo.

Este era el día señalado para ella y para su amado Davis, Kari lo supo desde el primer momento que se dieron el primer beso de amor, todo se resume en este momento. El día en que Davis y Kari hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Kari llevo a Davis a la sala y hablaron de temas triviales, y luego se sentaron a ver una película, en medio de esta Kari se inclino sobre Davis, y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

Davis se voltea y sonriendo besa a Kari, y le devuelve las caricias, y el cariño de Kari se incrementa. Luego de un rato, las caricias suben de tono y de calor, y Davis luego de un apasionado beso a Kari, susurra. -Kari, ¿estas segura de esto? ¿De veras me amas tanto? Pregunta Davis que no es ningún tonto, y sabe que es lo que esta pasando, la razón de que Kari sea tan cariñosa y amorosa le era muy clara. Kari sonrie y asiente mientras acaricia el rostro de Davis. -Si lo estoy, yo te amo mucho Davis, deseo demostrarte todo mi amor, quiero unirme a ti y compartir toda mi vida contigo. Siempre me has inspirado esta confianza Davis, y yo no tengo ni quiero tener ningún secreto para ti, nunca te ocultare nada amor mío. Dijo Kari realmente entregada a su amor, y con eso dicho ella se quita la blusa del uniforme y la avienta por ahí, mostrando su bra a Davis y sus pechos.

Davis se sorprende de ver lo aventada que es Kari, pero sonrie y se acerca para besarla. -En ese caso. Dijo Davis susurrando dulcemente, y besa a Kari apasionadamente y la abraza con fuerza, y ella le devuelve la pasión mientras aprieta sus manos en la eslpada de Davis, sintiendo que sus arrolladores sentimientos por Davis la consumen, son demasiado poderosos para resistirlos.

Luego del beso, Davis continúa sus palabras de antes. -Te demostrare yo también todo mi amor Kari, hasta el limite de mi corazón enamorado. Susurra en una voz sensual Davis, y Kari lo mira a los ojos con infinito amor, y asiente. -Hazlo amor de mis amores, sabes que tengo un lado obscuro, quiero que me muestres el tuyo aun que sea solo un poco, por favor Davis. Dijo Kari en un tono pícaro de voz, y sonriendo sensualmente ella se quita el bra, y permite que Davis la vea.

Davis sonrie y se abre la camisa, y se acerca a Kari para abrazarla con amor, y lleno de pasión besa y acaricia con sus labios el cuello de ella, que estaba tan sensible que al menor tacto la hacia estremecerse toda. Kari siente que no puede resistirlo, se esta derritiedo de amor y pasión por él, y gime con gusto al sentir la forma en que Davis muerde el lobulo de su oreja derecha. -¡Ahhhhhh! Davis... no puedo resistirme, estoy tan contenta amor mío, con tus manos por favor toca mis pechos, ¡Ahhhhhh~! Síiiiii así mi amor~ ¡Gyaaaaaaah! se siente tan bien y delicioso, estoy muy feliz Davis~ Dijo Kari mientras abraza a Davis, y aprieta sus manos en la espalda de él, luego Kari gime un poco más fuerte al sentir como Davis la tocaba no solo con sus manos, si no que ahora le besaba los pechos.

Kari se cae de espaldas en el sófa, y aprieta fuerte sus manos sosteniendo la cabeza de Davis contra sus pechos.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaah! ¡Daaaaaavvvvviiiiissss! Exclama Kari con pasión incontenible, y Davis sonrie y besa a Kari en la boca con toda su pasión, y ella al sentir su sentimiento en el beso, no puede contener sus emociones y su alegría, por que se esta enamorando aun más de él, justo como es su deseo.

Kari siente un amor extraordinario, y Davis la acaricia y luego de pronto la levanta en sus brazos. -¡Ah Davis! ¿Qué haces? Pregunta Kari muy ruborizada al sentir como la levantó, y Davis sonrie pícaramente. -Es muy incomodo en el sofá, vamos a tu habitación Kari. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa amable y linda, y Kari sonrie muy contenta y asiente y se abraza de su cuello. -Es verdad Davis~ tienes toda la razón como siempre. Vamos, es la tercera puerta por ese pasillo. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa hermosa, ya que esta lista para entregarse por completo, y Davis lo que quiere es darle su mejor momento a Kari, y hacerla sentir el amor más grande y hermoso lo mismo que él siente por ella.

Con una sonrisa Davis carga en brazos a Kari, como a una novia y abre la puerta y lenta y suavemente la deposita sobre la cama. Kari se siente como una princesa, y muy ruborizada se recuesta en una pocisión sugerente. -Ven mi amor, aun no terminamos nuestra primera noche. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa pícara, y Davis asiente. -Solo un momento, deja que cierre las cortinas. Dijo Davis y se da la vuelta para cerrar las cortinas, y luego se voltea y se acerca en la semi obscuridad a la cama.

Davis se sube en la cama y Kari se acerca y se abraza a él, y los dos entre abrazos se dan muchos besos llenos de amor, y él acaricia los pechos de ella provocando varios gemidos de placer. -¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Mi amor Davis! ¡Yo no me puedo resistir a ti amor mío, síiiiiii se siente taaaaan bien! ¡Davis te amo, no te detengas dame máaaaaas por favor quiero sentir tu amor~! Exclama Kari con mucho placer, sintiendo un amor y un placer inmensos, y Davis sonrie y recuesta a Kari suavemente. -Muy bien Kari, ya estoy listo, ahora te voy demostrar todo mi amor por ti. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa hermosa, y se desviste, Kari al ver la iniciativa de Davis ella también se quita toda la ropa.

Los dos se quedan solo con sus calcetines blancos, y Davis se acerca y besa la sensible piel de Kari en su cuello, con besos ardientes de fuego, que la estremecen de pasión y amor, una emoción muy grande se apodero de Kari en ese momento. -¡Gyaaaaaaaaah Daaaavvvviiiiiisssssss! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh... Dios mío, me siento taaaaaan bien amor~! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh Davis, estoy ardiendo siento muy bien todo, ya no resisto mi amor por ti! ¡Mmmmmm~ que delicia me saben tus besos amor~! Exclama Kari mientras abraza a Davis y aprieta sus manos en su espalda, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo por error, y Davis disfruta del amor de Kari, y con pasión le arrebata un beso que la deja pasmada y realmente contenta por ver su lado atrevido.

Los dos se sienten increíble, jamás se habían sentido así, y juntos los dos se aman al máximo. Davis sonrie y se prepara, y vio que Kari esta suficientemente excitada, y se pone en pocisión y la penetra con cuidado, y Kari siente una fuerza tremenda, y Davis sintió muy bien al momento de hacerlo, por que Kari esta suficientemente lubricada, y no hubo ningún dolor ni ningún roce o sensación mala. Todo fue perfecto, ambos lo sintieron maravilloso, como nunca lo imaginaron, y Kari se excito aun más y se acarició los pechos copa doble C, para disfrutar aun más, y se sintió extremadamente contenta como nunca. -¡Davis te amo! Yo no tengo ningun secreto para ti mi amor, ¿soy hermosa para ti? ¿Te gustan mis pechos? ¿Realmente me amas? Necesito que me digas la verdad mi Davis. Dijo Kari muy emotiva mientras siente el momento más maravilloso de su vida, y Davis asiente y sonrie. -Claro que te amo Kari hermosa, nunca voy a cansarme de demostrarte mi amor por ti, todo en ti me encanta. No sabes cuanto te necesito y te quiero, yo siempre te aceptare por que te amo, no importa que cosas puedan pasar eso no me preocupa, te amo y estoy tan feliz de hacerte feliz Kari. Tú amor es mi amor, ahora lo sé somos el uno para el otro, quiero vivir mi vida solo contigo. Dijo Davis sincero y emotivo le temblaba la voz un poco de la pura emoción, y Kari al escuchar, saber, y sentir lo mucho que ella significa para Davis, se sintió completamente enamorada de él.

Para Davis Kari es especial, querida, necesaria, y hermosa, todo esto lo supo y ella lo abraza con gran fuerza y lo besa con todo su ser, ya no quería separarse de él por nada del mundo. -¡Ahhhhhhh Davis te amo tanto! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que mi primera vez sea contigo mi amor! ¡Gyaaaaaaaaah se siente tan bien Davis ya no resisto~! Exclama Kari y sus emociones explotan al mismo tiempo que llegan a su climax juntos.

* * *

Un rato después, Davis esta recostado con Kari encima, y los dos están verdaderamente enamorados y satisfechos, nunca se habían sentido así antes.

Davis sonrie mientras acaricia a Kari en la espalda, y ella se siente extremadamente feliz de estar con el su amado y adorado.

Luego los dos se quedan viendo a los ojos, y se besan con amor para felicitarse mutuamente por lo que hicieron. -Te amo Kari, nunca pense que llegaría el día en que pudiera estar contigo como ahora, siempre pensé que te enamorarías de TK. Dijo Davis sincero después del beso, y Kari lo miro con una sonrisa. -¿Yo con TK? Cómo crees Davis, yo te amo desde el primer momento que nos conocímos, no diré que la primera aventura me confundio respecto a mis sentimientos por ti y por TK. Pero, siempre en realidad al que en verdad deseaba pasar más tiempo, era contigo Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y acaricia el rostro de Davis, y él sonrie y asiente. -A mí siempre me pareció que pasabas más tiempo con TK, sin mencionar los coqueteos entre ustedes. Dijo Davis con media sonrisa, y Kari asintió. -Quizás, pero cuando te acercabas para no rendirte y para invitarme a pasar tiempo contigo, eso me ponía loca de contenta aun que no lo demostraba. Y sobre los coqueteos, supongo que era solo un juego, y una especie de consolación para TK, ya que desde un principio a quién realmente en mi corazón elegí como mi amado, eras tu Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y alegre de hablar de estas y muchas otras cosas con Davis, y él asintió y se quedó pensativo. -Es verdad, acabo de darme cuenta de algo, era imposible que acabara de otro modo, ya que es archi conocida la aversión de TK por todo lo obscuro. Y si había verdaderamente una condición especial para acercarse a ti Kari, era que TK te aceptara aun en tu lado obscuro, y como no pudo ni quizó nunca hacerlo, y yo sí por que te amo de verdad, por eso fue que los dos terminamos juntos. Dijo Davis reflexionando en todo lo que ha pasado, y viendo las cosas desde la perspectiva de Kari y sus sentimientos, y ella al ver lo bien que Davis la conoce se alegra un montón, lo que dijo era cierto totalmente.

Kari abraza a Davis y lo besa, y luego sonrie con alegría. -Es cierto Davis, me sorprende que me hayas descubierto en ese aspecto, pero al mismo tiempo estoy tan feliz, es tal como dices si había una condición especial para enamorarme. Uno de los dos debía primero ver aun que sea solo un poco de mi lado obscuro, y luego yo debía ver una sincera emoción por mí en ese chico, y además debía de ver si él me aceptaba aun con defectos e imperfecciones. TK lo vio, pero nunca quizó aceptarme como soy, y trato de cambiarme a su conveniencia, yo lo rechace en el acto, y luego te acercaste Davis. Paso a paso sin darte cuenta cumpliste todos los requisitos, supiste que a veces miento, pero no te enojaste conmigo por eso, también supiste que soy vanidosa pero no te molesto, por que me dijiste eso es normal en una mujer. Eso me sorprendio profundamente, me viste no como una niña o una amiga, si no que me viste como una mujer, y eso que solo eras un chico de diez años. También supiste que no soy tan tímida e inocente, tengo mi genio, lo admito, y no soy tan inocente por que también soy atrevida y un poco pícara. Todo eso lo descubriste en mí, y sin vacilar me dijiste que soy perfecta para ti, yo me enamore de ti en ese momento. Dijo Kari profundamente contenta de hablar y reflexionar con él, su adorado, y Davis asintió y sonreía contento.

-Es verdad, yo solo tenía diez años entonces, pero sentí que debía serte franco Kari, por eso me acerque y te dije lo que sentí. Kari mi corazón baila de alegría cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón canta meliodiosamente cuando estoy contigo Kari mi hermoso ángel perfecto. Dijo Davis de verdad enamorado de ella, y Kari abre sus ojos de par en par al saber mejor lo que él siente por ella, y sin poder resistirse se lanza a él y lo abraza y besa con amor, sus sentimientos se vuelven cada vez más irresistibles por Davis.

Davis le corresponde y la besa con amor y pasión, y luego se separan y Kari lo mira con absoluta devoción. -Mi Davis eres perfecto, todo lo que haces y dices me hace sentirme cada vez más atraída a ti, te amo tanto, Davis, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando el año pasado salimos en una sita? Pregunta Kari con una hermosa sonrisa, y Davis asiente. -Por supuesto lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer, me dijiste: "Tengo frío" y de inmediato supe que lo dijiste por que te sentías sola, y por eso te abrace en ese momento. Dijo Davis recordando perfectamente ese encuentro entre ellos, y Kari sonrie con lágrimas de dicha. -¡Exacto! Así perfectamente es como me sentía, oh Davis me lées como un libro abierto, por eso ahora te digo: Ya no tengo frío, por que ahora te tengo a mi lado amor de mis amores, eres mi luz Davis querido. Dijo Kari convencida de sus sentimientos por Davis, y sintió una alegría y una dicha inmensa.

Los dos se besan con amor infinito, la entrega fue tanto física como emocional, su unión fue perfecta y fue consumada de forma plena y completa.

* * *

-Siempre... te amare Kari... Dijo por último Davis y luego expiró, su muerte fue un sacrificio horrible para Kari, que al ver el espantoso estado del cuerpo de Davis, destrozado sin un brazo, le falta una pierna la derecha, y en su costado esta clavada una espada del triunfo del maldito asesino Piedmon, los ojos de Davis abiertos mirando al cielo, se llenaban del agua de la lluvia, parecía como si estuviera llorando...

Kari al ver todo esto, y ya no ser capaz de sentir la dulce y amorosa presencia de su amado Davis, pierde el control y desata sus poderes ocultos, con un espantoso grito de dolor y desesperación absolutas.

El amor de su vida, muerto...

Esto no podía estar pasando, Kari ama a Davis con todo su ser, él no puede morir de esta horrible forma. Kari desata toda su tristeza y toda su furia, en una oleada de energía destructora como nunca se había visto antes. La honda de energía destruye gran parte de la ciudad, y aniquila de un solo golpe a los Dark Masters.

La honda de energía se redirige al cielo, y parte las nubes y desaparece en el cielo. Kari después de eso colapsa sobre el cuerpo de Davis, y se desmaya.

La batalla había terminado...

* * *

-Kari, ¡Kari! ¡Kari por favor despierta! Una voz llamaba a Kari desde algún lugar, y Kari pudo escucharla claramente, era la voz de Davis...

Kari comienza a despertar de su letargo, y al abrir sus ojos vio algo borroso. -¿Davis? Amor mío, ¿eres tú? Pregunta Kari al comenzar a despertar, y luego con mayor claridad vio, que no era Davis si no TK, que estaba muy preocupado por ella, que no despertaba desde hace tres días. -No Kari, soy yo TK. Estaba preocupado por ti, no despertabas por más que te llamaba, me asuste un poco por ti. Dijo TK explicando lo que paso, y Kari se levanta de la cama lentamente, y se sentó en la orilla, y se sintió completamente decepcionada.

Era TK y no Davis, una parte de ella pensó que todo había sido un sueño horrible y que Davis seguía vivo, pero no era así. Kari estaba pensativa, y ella hace una pregunta. -¿Por qué? Pregunta Kari sin preámbulo, y TK se queda intrigado, no entendía muy bien a que se refería. -¿Por qué? Estabas dormida por tres días. No sé por qué te pasó eso, tal vez estabas muy cansada. Dijo TK medio dudoso, pero Kari negó con la cabeza. -No me refiero a eso, ¿por qué me despertaste? Yo estaba con Davis, aun que sea en mis sueños, pero yo estaba de nuevo con él, no debiste despertarme. Dijo Kari medio seria, y TK se sorprende de ver lo unida que esta a Davis todavía. -Escucha Kari, tienes que superar esto de Davis, él ya no esta y tú debes seguir adelante. A Davis no le gustaría verte tan triste por él. Dijo TK creyéndo que al decir eso Kari reaccionaria, pero su efecto la hizo sentir peor y la puso furiosa. -¡Cállate! ¡No sabes como me siento! ¡No te atrevas a usar un truco tan bajo como meter palabras en el lugar de Davis! ¡Tu no sabes ni entiendes nada! ¡Davis era todo mi mundo y yo lo amo con todo mi ser, hasta la última fibra de mí ser y de mi cuerpo lo ama por completo! Exclama Kari con furia, y TK se cruza de brazos. -Pero Davis ya no esta, y además su noviazgo fue uno muy fugaz, no entiendo por que dices que él es todo tu mundo si solo duraron juntos tres meses. Dijo TK confiado en su argumento pero Kari lo fulmino con la mirada, y se levanta de la cama. -Eres un ignorante TK, ¿fugaz mi noviazgo con Davis? Te equivocas, mi sueño de hace rato me hizo recordar el inicio de mi relación con Davis, precisamente en esta misma habitación, Davis y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez, cuando yo solo tenía trece años. ¿Ahora vez cuanto te has perdido? Solo cuentas el tiempo desde que nos destapamos como pareja, pero lo cierto era que ya llevabamos mucho más tiempo juntos. Davis y yo hicimos el amor, y nuestra unión fue completa y perfecta, y eso nunca lo supiste TK hasta ahora. Por eso Davis es mi verdadero y único amor en toda la vida. Dijo Kari revelando toda la verdad que TK ignoraba por completo, y se sorprende de saber que Davis había llegado tan lejos con Kari, y él sin saberlo todo este tiempo.

TK se sintió celoso y molesto por saber que Kari ya no es virgen, como creía, lo peor era saber que en esta habitación, fue donde lo hicieron por primera vez. Esto era algo desconocido por TK, y de pronto se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo perdido, y en lo que él se decidía Davis no perdió el tiempo, y se acercó a Kari y logro enamorarla de él.

Kari se quedó mirando la foto de ella y Davis, juntos en la feria, cuando tenían solo quince años, y las lágrimas brotaron inmediatamente de sus ojos, no podía soportar que Davis ya no esté con ella.

TK vio las lágrimas de Kari, y se sintió peor de celoso y envidioso, todo este tiempo Davis y Kari solo Dios sabe que tantas cosas hicieron juntos, y eso lo mataba de celos. -Kari, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Davis ya no esta más, pero tu debes seguir viviendo por él. Escucha yo te amo Kari, por favor tienes que sobreponerte a esto, aun tienes mucho por vivir, solamente tienes dieciseís. Aun es muy pronto para que digas que te has enamorado para siempre de alguién. Dijo TK sincero en sus sentimientos, y trato de poner sus manos en los hombros de Kari, pero ella se aparto de él bruscamente, y lo fulmino con la mirada. -¡Cállate! ¡No sabes ni entiendes como me siento, la vida termino para mí cuando Davis murió! ¡Sin Davis que es mi verdadero amor en todo el mundo, yo estoy hueca! ¡Este vació es insoportable! Exclama Kari con todo el dolor de su alma, y se abraza a si misma con desesperación, y TK se queda pasmado, nunca la había visto antes, ponerse así de mal.

-Kari yo... Empezó a decir TK, cuando Kari de pronto se acerca y lo toma del cuello de su camisa con una fuerza sorprendente. -¡¡Cállate!! ¡¿Por qué me quitan a mi Davis?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hacen sufrir tanto?! ¡Regresame a Davis! ¡Yo lo necesito tanto lo amo de verdad! Exclama Kari con toda la fuerza de su desesperación y de su agonía, TK trata de apartarse de ella, y quitarse las manos de Kari de encima, pero no puede sus manos son más duras que el acero, y no lo sueltan para nada.

-¡Si de verdad eres mi amigo, entonces! ¡¿Qué diablos estas esperando?! ¡¡Matame, hazlo ya, solo matame y deja que descanse de este sufrimiento!! ¡¡Si eres mi amigo compadecete de mí y matame, solo matame, hazlo matame, **Matame ya**!!

* * *

(Corazón Corrupto)

7 años después...

(...)

Un silencio infinito cubrió por completo el corazón de Kari, que se vio forzada a seguir viviendo contra su deseo de reunirse en la muerte con su amado Davis...

TK hace siete años, golpeo a Kari y la noqueo, pero cuando ella volvio a despertar le cogió un odio terrible a TK, por no matarla como se lo pidió, y por convencer a sus padres de llevarla con un psicológo para que la ayude.

No sirvió de nada...

El amor de Kari no disminuyo, y todo intento de separarla de la memoria de Davis, ella lo rechazaba por completo. Los días con el psicológo no ayudaron en nada, únicamente le enseñaron a Kari como disimular sus verdaderas emociones, y a guardarse solo para ella su verdadero sentir sobre el amor que siente por Davis.

Kari con el tiempo se graduo y se licencio como maestra de primaria, pero, sin Davis aun ese sueño no la dejaba satisfecha, todo lo contrario la hacia sentir peor de triste y de molesta.

Nada la satisface, ni nada le inspira amor o pasión, nada.

Kari ese día sale del salón de maestros, y se dirige a la salida, varios niños y niñas estaban jugando, y particularmente Kari se quedó mirando a una niña de cabello castaño, de ocho años jugar muy contenta con un chico pelirrojo...

Kari al ver eso se lleva la mano derecha a la boca, y se retira rápidamente para que nadie la viera como se derrumba al casi verse a si misma, al lado de Davis de nuevo...

Casi como si hubieran viajado en el tiempo...

Kari dentró del baño de mujeres, llora muchísimo la perdida de Davis, su único verdadero amor, aun que ella se ha vuelto extremadamente hermosa, una jóven mujer de 23 años que es muy atractiva para muchos hombres, pero Kari no esta interesada en ninguno de esos hombres.

Kari un rato después se tranquiliza, y siente un poco mejor su corazón, luego se lava las manos y se queda viendo a si misma en el espejo. -Soy tan tonta Davis mi amor, yo te extraño tanto, te necesito para todo. Dijo Kari a su reflejo como si estuviera mirando a Davis, luego se seca las manos y se queda mirando su cabello.

Kari lo dejo corto, pero ya no es castaño, ella se lo tiño de negro para resaltar menos y pasar lo más desapercibida posible, aun que no esta funcionando como ella quería, ya que uno de sus atractivos es dificil esconderlo.

Los pechos copa D de Kari son dificiles de no notar, desde la edad de dieciséis ella se desarrollo de esa forma. Eso fue gracias al amor de Davis, y la inmensa pasión que ella sentía por él cuando se acercaban para hacer el amor.

Kari se ruborizo mucho al recordar esos momentos, aun que solo sean recuerdos, ella los siente tan frescos y vividos como si hubieran pasado ayer.

Kari sonrie un poco, Davis la hizo sentir tan bien, la mantuvo acompañada y le dio tanto pero tanto amor, que no es de sorprender para el que lo entienda por que se enamoro por completo de él.

Kari sale del baño y se dirige a la salida, y al salir por la puerta principal, Kari vio el auto de TK, con el propio TK parado a un lado esperando por ella. Kari frunce el ceño, esto se ha vuelto una constante, los intentos de TK por enamorarla, y por reemplazar a Davis son un verdadero fastidio para ella.

Kari parece caminar hacie el auto de TK, pero lo pasa de largo, y ya se iba caminando cuando vemos a TK acercarse por la derecha hacia ella. -Kari, espera por favor. Ven sube, yo te llevo a tu departamento. Dijo TK con una sonrisa amable, y Kari se voltea con una mirada fría. -Puedo caminar yo sola, no necesito que me lleves. Dijo Kari sincera y muy seria, y TK ya iba a tratar de convencerla de que lo deje llevarla, cuando se queda mirando el gafete de Kari, y se queda de piedra al ver el apellido. "Hikari Motomiya" Decía claramente en grandes letras el gafete, y TK al ver eso no podía creerlo.

-Kari, ¿Por qué dice ahí, Motomiya? Debe ser un error, ¿no? Dijo TK a quién le parece inconcebible que Kari se llame Motomiya, y ella sonrie y asiente. -Es verdad, ¿no lo sabías? Me cambie el nombre. No es ningún error, ahora soy Kari Motomiya. Dijo Kari sonriendo disimulada, y TK se molesto de lo que esto significaba, era como decirle a él, que ella aun no supera sus sentimientos por Davis. -¿Cuando te cambiaste el nombre? Pregunta TK medio serio, y Kari sonrie. -Hace un tiempo. Dijo Kari simplemente sin entrar en detalles, y TK se molesta.

TK se acerca muy serio. -Esto es por que aun no superas tus sentimientos por Davis, ¿verdad? Dijo TK muy serio, y Kari le devolvió la mirada. -¿Quién qué esté enamorado de verdad puede? Dijo Kari y no estaba jugando, TK se lleva una mano a la cara con exasperación, y cuando se quita la mano de la cara, Kari ya estaba a mitad de la calle, caminando a su departamento. -¡Ah Kari espera! Dijo TK para llamarla, pero Kari no hizo caso, y sigue caminando a su departamento.

Ignorando totalmente a TK y sus llamados, ¿por qué iba a escuchar a ese odioso mal amigo?

* * *

Kari entró en su departamento, y suspira hondo, y se quedó pensando en todos los intentos de TK por agradarla, pero todos han sido y siempre seran inútiles.

Kari solo ama a Davis, y a nadie más.

Kari sin sonreir, se acerca a la sala, y encuentra a Gatomon profundamente dormida, y recordó que ella también perdió a alguien muy querido por ella, su amor por Veemon se destrozo por que él igual que Davis murió en esa espantosa batalla. No solo Kari perdió a Davis si no que Gatomon perdió a Veemon su compañero, y eso la dejo destrozada como a Kari.

Las lágrimas de Gatomon mientras duerme, le recordaron sus propias lágrimas, este dolor insoportable no la deja nunca. Kari se acercó a Gatomon y la acaricio suavemente en la cabeza, y en sus orejas, y Gatomon casi al instante despierta. -Veemon mi amor, ¿eres tu? Dijo Gatomon al despertar, y Kari se apeno mucho de despertarla. -Ay lo siento Gatomon, soy yo, ya volví no quería despertarte lo siento. Dijo Kari apenada con su compañera, y Gatomon sonrió al verla. -Ah Kari, que bueno que ya llegaste, yo me quede dormida sin querer. Creo que estaba soñando con Veemon, y Davis... Dijo Gatomon recordando fragmentos de su sueño, y Kari se sorprende de saber que soñó con Davis.

Kari se sienta a su lado y se queda mirando a su amiga con mucho interés en su sueño. -¿Soñaste con Davis? ¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño? ¿Davis te dijo algo? Pregunta Kari muy interesada y curiosa por saber, y Gatomon se queda pensativa y recordó otros detalles. -Bueno en mi sueño yo me reuní con mi adorado Veemon, y de pronto se aparece Davis, y él me dijo que siempre te amaría Kari, y que nunca dejara de amarte, sí estoy segura que Davis en el sueño dijo eso. Dijo Gatomon y se volteo, y pudo ver a Kari llorando y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

Gatomon se entristece y se preocupa, y se arrepiente de contarle su sueño a Kari, sin querer la lastimo. -¡Ay no Kari! No llores por favor, no quise lastimarte al hacerte recordar cosas desagradables, perdóname. Dijo Gatomon muy preocupada por ella, y Kari se quita las manos del rostro lleno de lágrimas, y niega con la cabeza. -Esta bien, no estoy llorando de tristeza, estoy llorando de felicidad, por que lo que dijo Davis en tu sueño es justo lo que él diría. Mi Davis me ama con todo su ser, y yo igual estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. No me importa si la gente lo comprende o no, aun que Davis este muerto, yo lo amo igual. Dijo Kari segura de sus palabras y sentimientos, y Gatomon asiente ella la comprende, luego sonrie un poco y voltea a ver a Gatomon.

-Además, hace ya un tiempo que no me siento tan feliz, por que mientras me contabas tu sueño Gatomon, yo pude sentir como Davis me abrazaba y me hacía sentir bien. Davis me susurro en una voz muy queda, lo mismo que me dijiste, y yo estoy tan feliz, hace mucho que no sentía la precencia de Davis aletear a mi alrededor. Soy muy feliz por sentirlo, gracias Gatomon. Dijo Kari sincera y se puso a llorar ahora si un poco de tristeza por que extraña demasiado a Davis.

Luego de su colapso emocional, Kari se levanta y va a la cocina, y comienza a preparar la cena, cuando alguien toca en la puerta.

Kari sale de la cocina pregúntandose quien puede ser justo ahora, y al abrir la puerta se sorprende de ver a TK y a Tai, y se queda sorprendida por un momento.

-¿Tai? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunta Kari medio sorprendida de verlos repentinamente, no se esperaba una visita de su hermano mayor justo ahora.

Tai se queda mirando a Kari medio serio, y TK suspira. -Kari, Tai y yo vinimos a hablar contigo, esto de tus "sentimientos" por Davis, ya están en un nivel preocupante, y queremos que nos digas la verdad. ¿En verdad entiendes que Davis esta muerto pero no fue tu culpa? ¿Entiendes que Davis se sacrifico por la ciudad y por ti, y que tienes que seguir adelante? Dijo TK medio serio, y Tai a su lado asintió, pero Kari se les quedó mirando con desafio. -Lo siento pero yo no creo en ese sacrificio, hubiera preferido mil veces a que Davis siguiera vivo, y poder vivir los dos juntos. Ahora si eso fue todo, tengo que preparar la cena. Dijo Kari muy seria, negándose a escuchar las razones que tengan, para decirle que esta mal lo que ella siente por Davis que esta muerto.

Kari intenta cerrar la puerta, pero Tai se lo impide, y TK y Tai entran a la fuerza, Kari bastante molesta cierra la puerta y se voltea con los brazos cruzados. -Más les vale que sean rápidos, lo que sea que tengan que decir, digánlo ya. Dijo Kari muy seria y molesta, y TK se quedó mirando a Kari seriamente. -Kari, debes volver a terapia para que puedas superar esta nociva fijación tuya por Davis. No esta bien que el recuerdo de Davis te impida vivir tu vida de forma plena. Dijo TK bastante serio y preocupado por ella, y Tai asintió. -Estoy de acuerdo, Kari el recuerdo de Davis te tortura, no puedes seguir viviendo con ese tormento para siempre, no esta bien. Dijo Tai con la misma opinión de TK, y Kari bajo su rostro oculto en una sombra. -Ustedes no entienden, Davis es mi único amor, no hay otro ni lo habrá nunca. Cuando él murio, yo también ese día me morí. No tengo una verdadera inspiración o motivación verdadera para seguir adelante. ¡Yo estoy verdaderamente enamorada de Davis para siempre! ¡¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?! Exclama Kari muy molesta de ver como la tratan como si estuviera loca, pero no la entienden ni se preocupan de verdad por ella, eso solo lo hacia Davis.

Tai y TK se quedan sorprendidos de ver como Kari se aferra aun más al amor que dice tener por Davis, a pesar de que él esta muerto por los últimos siete años, eso ellos no lo podían entender.

Kari se molesta de ver como no la entienden, y apunta a la puerta. -Ahora, si ya terminaron, vayanse ya, no tengo nada más que decirles, ahora, ¡largo! Exclama Kari molesta, y Tai suspira. -Kari necesitas ayuda, no esta bien como dice TK, tu "amor" por Davis te acosa y atormenta, eso no es bueno para nadie. Dijo Tai muy preocupado por ella, y Kari se enfurece aun más. -¡Cállate! ¡No sabes como me siento tonto insensible Tai! ¡Lo único que realmente necesito es a Davis! ¡Ya dejénme sola! Exclama Kari y saca a los dos a empujones, y luego cierra la puerta, y se derrumba frente a la puerta.

Kari llorando de tristeza y furia, los ignora y sus llamados, y susurra. -Los odio, los odio a todos. Yo solo necesito a Davis, yo lo amo con todo mi ser, solo a él lo necesito. ¡Oh Davis te extraño tanto, te necesito mucho amor mío! Dijo Kari a si misma y se rompe a llorar, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

* * *

Al siguiente Día...

TK estuvo desde temprano llamando a Kari, y mandando varios mensajes, pero Kari los ignoro todos, y una vez en la escuela primaria se sintió sola y abatida.

Kari dio su clase como siempre, y sintió una sensación de nostalgia recorrerla toda, al momento que sonó la campana.

-Ah que bueno que ya termino la clase, ya me moría de aburrimiento. Dijo Davis en sus recuerdos, y Kari como una niña linda se reía de lo gracioso que es Davis. -Jijijiji, nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad Davis? Dijo Kari dulcemente, y Davis se voltea y le regala una sonrisa triunfadora. -No, no voy a cambiar, por que siempre quiero estar contigo Kari. Dijo Davis sonriendo de esa forma especial. -Awww... siempre sabes que decir para sonrojarme, en verdad siempre eres así Davis. Dijo Kari ruborizada sonriendo un poco nerviosa, y Davis asintió y sonrió. -No solo sé que decir siempre, también sé que hacer estando a tu lado Kari. Dijo Davis sonriendo dulcemente, y repentinamente le da un tierno y súper amoroso beso en la mejilla, y Kari se ruboriza al tope y se voltea muy sorprendida y nerviosa. -¡Davis...! Dijo Kari realmente sorprendida, nunca en sus doce años le había pasado esto con un chico, y Davis sonrie tierno y ligeramente tímido. -¿Qué? Me gustas Kari, y me alegra demostrartelo. No quiero esconderte nada. Dijo Davis sincero y ruborizado sonriendo con gran alegría, y Kari se deslumbra con esa sonrisa, nunca se había sentido así con un chico, una inmensa alegría de saber que ella es especial para Davis la inundo por completo.

Kari pone su mano con la de Davis, y sonrie con gusto. -Davis te quiero, nunca cambies por favor. Dijo Kari por último y sonrió con gran afecto, y Davis le devolvió la sonrisa con una muy especial.

Luego el recuerdo termino, y Kari parada frente a su clase, ve que todos los niños se le quedaron viendo, y ella se lleva una mano al rostro, y nota que esta llorando por recordar a su adoradísimo Davis.

Kari no soporta sus emociones y la presión tan grande de los mismos, y sale corriendo por la puerta sin decir nada absolutamente.

Dentró del baño, Kari se deshace llorando por Davis, y se abraza a si misma, mientras siente cuanto lo extraña, su amado y su ausencia son como una estaca clavada en su pecho, y ella siente que no soporta la tristeza de la ausencia de Davis su único amor.

Una cosa que era cierta, es que aun que ella ya supero la perdida de Davis, ella nunca podrá superar la ausencia de Davis. Eso es imposible, puedes acostumbrarte a la idea y al hecho de una perdida, pero jamás podras convencer al corazón para que acepte la ausencia del ser amado, eso jamás sucedera.

Kari llora y siente una tristeza horrible por que extraña tanto a Davis, eso es tan cierto por que ella lo ama tanto, no puede dejar de recordar todo lo que ella compartió con Davis, los besos el amor, y las risas y felicidad, esas son cosas que nunca desapareceran.

Kari luego de que se calmo a sí misma un poco, sale del baño y continua como siempre su día, pero con la constante de los mensajes de TK, interrumpiendo los pensamientos y la tranquilidad de Kari, con sus tonterias hirientes.

* * *

Al final de otro día monótono de un trabajo que no satisface a Kari en absoluto, ella sale de la escuela y rápido es abordada por TK, que la estaba esperando como un buitre al acecho.

Kari frunce el ceño al verlo, y TK se acerca medio serio. -Kari, debes de venir conmigo, para que yo te demuestre lo mal que estas realmente. No puedes seguir así, tienes que olvidar a Davis. Dijo TK medio serio, y Kari al escuchar esas palabras siente un odio terrible. -¡Cállate odioso Takeru Takaishi! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan terribles?! ¡Yo no quiero olvidarme de Davis nunca! Exclama Kari con odio, y TK se cruza de brazos frente a ella. -Pero, ¿no vez el daño que te haces al no soltar a Davis, Kari? Tienes que seguir adelante y olvidar a Davis de una vez, yo te quiero mucho y me preocupo por ti, siempre, lo digo en serio. Dijo TK que estaba muy preocupado por Kari, pero ella lo rechaza directamente. -Guardátelo, no me interesa ni me importa, además, ¿a ti que te importa si estoy bien o no? Solo es otra más de tus mentiras, ¡Asesino despiadado sin corazón! Exclama Kari en un arrebato de ira, y aquellas palabras hicieron que TK respingara, y se puso pálido. -¿Qué dijiste Kari? Pregunta TK visiblemente nervioso de que Kari, ya sepa la verdad, de la muerte de Davis, y Kari lo mira con ira.

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Tanto tú como los demás por cobardes no ayudaron a Davis en nada, y por eso él lucho solo! ¡Ustedes lo mataron al abandonarlo! Exclama Kari con ira, y TK por dentró se sintió aliviado de ver que Kari no sospechaba nada, y disimulo su alivio al mostrarse dólido por las palabras de Kari. -No digas eso Kari, me duele que pienses así, por favor trata de comprender, somos los mejores amigos, lo digo enserio. Dijo TK convencido de que Kari debido a que se desmayo, no supo lo que paso realmente, para cuando Kari despertó, Davis ya estaba moribundo.

Kari ignorando la verdad y los pensamientos de TK, lo miro con odio, por que ella ya no lo considera su mejor amigo ni nada de eso, era Davis el especial para ella y quien sí fue su mejor amigo. -Te equivocas TK, ya no eres mi mejor amigo, esos tiempos ya pasaron, por que quién si estuvo conmigo en los buenos tiempos y también en los dificiles fue Davis, para mí no hay otro que sea más importante que él. Hace mucho que Davis me conquisto, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y así es como me quiero quedar. Dijo Kari muy seria y firme en sus sentimientos, y TK sintió una renovada ola de celos al ver como aun muerto, Davis sigue siendo el favorito de Kari.

Luego de decir eso, Kari trata de seguir con su camino, y pasar a TK de largo y dejarlo atrás, pero él se acercó por la derecha y sujeta a Kari por la muñeca.

Kari se voltea y molesta le reclama. -¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que tú ni nadie me toque! Exclama Kari muy molesta con él por ser tan brusco con ella, y TK frunce el ceño, nunca antes ella se había resistido tanto a él. -¡Basta Kari! Vas a venir conmigo aun que no quieras, por que debo de abrirte los ojos, aun que tu creas que Davis sigue contigo, él ya no esta aquí. Dijo TK muy serio, y Kari forcejea con él para liberarse, pero termina sin querer cayendó al piso, y se golpea por detrás.

TK se asusta y se sorprende del accidente. -¡Auch! Exclama Kari en el piso, y TK se acerca para ayudarla. -¡Ay no, Kari! Perdón, fue un accidente, ven deja que te ayude a levantarte. Dijo TK extendiendo su mano a Kari, para ayudarla, pero Kari bajó su rostro y comenzó a llorar. -Ahora si, ya no hay nada entre tú y yo, ahora te odio TK. Ya no eres mi amigo ni nada, por que me has lastimado, y en cambio mi Davis nunca me lastimo ni una sola vez, por eso te odio Takeru. ¡Te odio! Exclama Kari con todo su odio y emoción, y se levanta sin su ayuda y corre con lágrimas en su rostro.

TK al ver como lo arruino con Kari, maldice la memoria de Davis, y se retira para pensar en una forma de recuperar la confianza de Kari...

* * *

Esa tarde, Kari regresa a su casa, hecha un mar de lágrimas por que se sentía sola sin el amor de Davis. Kari luego de recibir el golpe de TK, ahora más que nunca se sentía sola, herida, y traicionada.

Nunca mientras estuvo con Davis, jamás le había pasado eso. Kari se deja caer al piso a la entrada de su casa, y llora su alma deshecha, pero sabe dentro de ella que TK esta equivocado, Davis aun existe, ¿dónde? Dentró de ella, en su corazón y en su memoria.

Kari no quiere perder la dulzura del amor bueno de Davis, es lo único que le queda, y lo realmente importante para ella, no hay otra cosa más en la vida para ella.

Kari se encierra en su habitación, y llora mucho por Davis, su muerte la dejo devastada, él no debía de morir y menos de esa forma tan horrible.

* * *

Kari estaba parada enfrente de la entrada al parque de diversiones, y ella estaba esperando a Davis, ahora que ambos tienen quince, se han vuelto prácticamente inseparables. Su amor es tan grande que los une cada vez más, su noviazgo aun que sea secreto es tan hermoso para ambos.

Kari suspira amorosa y se siente tan contenta de estar enamorada de Davis, su único y verdadero amor. De pronto mientras ella esta pensando en Davis, él la abraza por detrás y le tapa los ojos, para susurrale. -¿Quién soy? Pregunta Davis pícaramente, y Kari sonrie dichosa y muy contenta. -Mi adorado Davis, por supuesto. Dijo Kari con inmensa alegría, y se voltea para deslumbrarse con su sonrisa, luego los dos se dan un beso llenos de amor el uno por el otro.

Luego del beso se sienten muy bien, y entrán juntos a la feria, con el sentimiento del amor que los inunda por completo.

Ese día con gran alegría Davis llevo a Kari por varios juegos y atracciones, y le gano varios peluches y regalos, y Kari encantada sonreía y se divertía al máximo. No había que preocuparse por nada más, solo son ellos dos, juntos en una sita maravillosa y secreta, la que habían planeado desde hace un tiempo.

Un día maravilloso de distracciones, y de muchos disfrutes para ambos, eso fue lo que Davis y Kari sintieron juntos, y lo mejor como es una sita secreta esto lo hace más divertido y mucho más disfrutable.

Davis y Kari comen un helado, y luego se dan un beso maravilloso, y al final del día que juntos se escaparon, ambos se abrazan y se dan todo su amor.

Esa tarde en el interior de la habitación de Davis, ambos hacen el amor de nuevo, y sienten cuanto se aman realmente, en una entrega total, y plenos de amor no pueden dejar de sentir cuanto se necesitan. -Kari eres tan hermosa, realmente estoy loco de amor por ti. Dijo Davis desnudo debajo de Kari, entre las sabanas de la cama, ambos estaban descansando luego del momento mágico y especial que han tenido.

Kari encima de Davis sonrie muy contenta y de manera muy especial le sonrie. -Oh Davis, cuanto te amo, realmente este ha sido un día muy completo y especial, voy a recordarlo por siempre mi amor. Dijo Kari mientras lo abraza y los dos se sienten en las nubes solo de estar juntos, los dos se miran a los ojos, y luego se dan un apasionado beso que los transporta al cielo.

* * *

En el interior del departamento de Kari, estaba ella después de recordar aquel día en la feria, y todo lo que pasaron juntos, y ahora que ya no estaba Davis, Kari se siente totalmente desubicada.

Este no es su mundo, no es su espacio, por que solamente con Davis ella se sentía en casa.

El calor del hogar no existe sin su amor, sin Davis no puede haber sosiego ni harmonia. Fue en ese momento, Kari frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, desnuda y sin ninguna esperanza, cuando creyó verlo...

Por una fracción de segundo, la imagen de Davis se mostraba en lugar del cuerpo de Kari, y ella al ver eso estuvo completamente segura de que Davis aun vive, pero, ¿dónde?

¿En que parte o espacio se encuentra Davis?

Kari se acerca al espejo y casi puede sentir la presencia de Davis, muy débil pero ahí estaba...

-Davis... ¿Dónde estas mi amor? No sé como pero, te encontrare dónde sea que te encuentres mi amor... Susurra Kari y besa el espejo, y luego se siente un poco mejor, por que casi pudo sentir que Davis le devolvía el beso...


End file.
